


A lot can happen during quarantine

by FrozenElda



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: 1-A is like 50 and parents, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Because Mineta died, Bisexual Peter Parker, COVID-19, F/F, F/M, Gay Harley Keener, Harry Osborn Is a Good Bro, I swear, Lesbian Michelle Jones, M/M, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, No Beta, No one like him in this house, Not Canon Compliant, Quarantine, Shinsou Hitoshi Replaces Mineta Minoru, Texting, The 1-A are pro-heroes, Tony Stark Acting as Harley Keener's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, but not only, there IS a plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29066595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenElda/pseuds/FrozenElda
Summary: Peter : Why couldn't the pirates play cards ?Peter : Because he was sitting on the deck !Ryoko : Wtf ParkerMJ : Why am I your friend alreadyHarry : Why can't you give Elsa a balloon ?Harry : She's sure to let it goNed : NOT AGAINNed : STOPNed : RIGHT NOWHarley : What does a shark like to eat with peanut butter ?Harley : Jellyfish !MJ :That's it, I quit--------------------A lot can happen during quarantine : texts, falling in love, getting kidnapped, bad jokes, finding a cat...
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Harley Keener & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Kaminari Denki/Kirishima Eijirou, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, and a lot more - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	A lot can happen during quarantine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Text Me Quarantine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23450752) by [ProsperDemeter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProsperDemeter/pseuds/ProsperDemeter). 



> This fic was suppose to be heavy angst... but here I am lmao  
> I really hope you'll like it !
> 
> So in this, Harley and Tony never lost contact, every summer Harley was in NYC, Harley, Peter, etc etc are 23, Harley is Iron Lad

**_ 12:02AM, New York City, USA _ **

**_ ChAoS _ **

**Peter :** Why couldn't the pirates play cards ?

 **Peter :** Because he was sitting on the deck !

**Ryoko :** Wtf Parker

**MJ :** Why am I your friend already

**Harry :** Why can't you give Elsa a balloon ?

 **Harry :** She's sure to let it go

**Ned :** NOT AGAIN

 **Ned :** STOP

 **Ned :** RIGHT NOW

**Harley :** What does a shark like to eat with peanut butter ?

 **Harley :** Jellyfish !

**MJ :** That's it, I quit

* * *

**_ 1:28AM, New York City, USA _ **

**_ BI WORLD DOMINATION _ **

**Biderman :** What is our life

**SparksEverywhere :** I’m just fucking glad I‘m not in Japan

 **SparksEverywhere :** Like ???

 **SparksEverywhere :** Imagine ???

 **SparksEverywhere :** Someone would have been dead in like… 10 seconds ??

**Biderman :** totally not someone

 **Biderman :** more like u

**SparksEverywhere :** don’t expose my family

**Biderman :** its too fun to stop

**SparksEverywhere :** Fuck u Parker

* * *

**_ 1:36AM, New York City, USA _ **

**_ The Idiots _ **

**Peter :** I think Ryoko will die in like 10 minutes because she can’t go outside

**Harry :** Ryoko is a Drama Queen

**Ned :** A Drama Queen that you don’t want to upset believe me

**Peter :** She said she’s glad to not be in Japan  
 **Peter :** Because she would have been killed by her family

 **Peter :** Drama Queen

**Ned :** Quick question

 **Ned :** We know her for years

 **Ned :** But who the fuck is her family

**Harry :** I thought I was the only one in The DarkTM

**Peter :** ???

 **Peter :** YOU DON’T KNOW ????

**Ned :** SO SHE TALKS TO YOU BUT NOT TO US

**Harry :** Understandable

**Peter :** Ask her

 **Peter :** but Ned gonna pass out

**Ned :** HER PARENTS ARE FAMOUS ????

* * *

**_ 1:54AM, New York City, USA _ **

**_ ChAoS _ **

**Harry :** Ryoko

**Ned :** RYOKO COME HERE

**Peter :** just…

 **Peter :** @Ryoko

**Ryoko :** still fuck u Parker

 **Ryoko :** But yes ?

 **MJ :** Losers it’s 2am wtf

**Ned :** ITS IMPORTANT MJ

 **Ned :** _REALLY IMPORTANT_

**MJ :** whatever

**Harry :** Well Ryoko

 **Harry :** We all know you’re from Japan

 **Harry :** But no one except Pete know who is your family

**Ned :** SO WHO IS YOUR FAMILY

**Ryoko :** Seriously

 **Ryoko :** You’re asking that at fucking 2am

**MJ :** it’s obvious

 **MJ :** i knew it

**Harry :** whot

**Ned :** I FEEL BETRAYED

 **Ned :** WHY DO EVERYONE KNOWS

**Ryoko :** Ugh

 **Ryoko :** Fine

 **Ryoko :** My parents are Katsuki and Izuku Bakugo

**Ned :** WTF WTF

 **Ned :** EFHIECNODPVREBUI

**Harry :** he passed out right ?

**MJ :** Pretty sure that’s right

**Peter :** Told you

 **Harry :** I didn’t expected it

 **Harry :** Like ??

 **Harry :** Now it’s obvious but before not a all ??

**Ryoko :** I don’t know how any of you didn’t found out

 **Ryoko :** Well MJ did

 **Ryoko :** but ? I fucking look like my dad

 **Ryoko :** Like a copy of him ??

 **Ryoko :** But the hair

 **Ryoko :** Since his blond and not me

**Ned :** WTF RYOKO WTFFFFF

**Ryoko :** MY NAME IS BAKUGO NED WTF

**Ned :** It’s a common name in Japan

**Harry :** How the fuck do you know that

**MJ :** I told him

**Peter :** Make sense

**Ned :** I can’t know that but MJ can  
 **Ned :** GREAT

**Ryoko :** Its MJ ?

* * *

 **_ 2:13AM, New York City, USA  _ ** **|| _4:13PM, JAPAN_**

**_ Our family is a mess help _ **

**KaBOOM :** Pls help me I don’t want to stay with them

**KoiTheCarp :** omg no I’m laughing way too hard

**HayaCan’t :** Kazuma, wtf were you doing there

**LilBabyRyo :** first of all

 **LilBabyRyo :** who fucking change my name ??

 **KaBOOM :** 100% Ayako

**HayaCan’t :** It’s Ayako

**KoiTheCarp :** betrayed by my own blood

**LilBabyRyo :** I can say the same

 **LilBabyRyo :** Hayato is now my favorite

**KaBOOM :** what ??? and me ??

**LilBabyRyo :** and second

 **LilBabyRyo :** Hayato’s right

 **LilBabyRyo :** Don’t you have a home with your wife or somethin

**KaBOOM :** Rei is at home but dad wanted to see something with my costume

**HayaCan’t :** And that couldn’t wait because ?

 **KaBOOM :** Because I don’t know

 **KaBOOM :** U know dad

**KoiTheCarp :** bs something happened and you don’t want to say it

**KaBOOM :** Absolutely not.

**LilBabyRyo :** You don’t know how to lie Kazuma, either you say it or we found out by our own way.

**KaBOOM :** Well

 **KaBOOM :** Good luck with that

* * *

 **_ 11:45AM, New York City, USA  _ ** **|| _7:45PM, Wakanda_**

**_ Ze Avengers _ **

**Spider-Baby :** Hey everyone

 **Spider-Baby :** How is quarantine ?

**NoSparks :** I want to jump out of the window

**Mama-Spider :** Pretty good, the Tower has everything

**IronDad :** Maguna is restless

 **Iron Dad :** Help me

**IronSon :** At least you have something to do Tony

 **IronSon :** In Tennessee there is NOTHING

**TheGreenMan :** Kinda the same as before

 **TheGreenMan :** Except for my latte

**Snake :** All of that for a mere disease ?

**NoSparks :** Loki

 **NoSparks :** Us

 **NoSparks :** Humans

 **NoSparks :** ARE DEFENSLESS

 **NoSparks :** And kinda in depression

 **NoSparks :** Oops

 **NoSparks :** No that’s just me and Peter

**Spider-Baby :** Wtf don’t expose me like that bitch

**BlackPanther :** In Wakanda, we don’t have the COVID

 **BlackPanther :** Everything is under control

 **BlackPanther :** But to be sure, no one can go out or in of the country

**Spider-Baby :** OMG IS THAT

**NoSparks :** AN INTELLIGENT KING

**Spider-Baby :** THEY EXIST

**NoSparks :** OMG I DIDN’T KNOW THAT

**IronDad :** Kids

 **IronDad :** Shut the fuck up

* * *

**_ 12PM, New York City, USA _ **

**_ BI WORLD DOMINATION _ **

**Biderman :** Ryoko

 **Biderman :** Are you okay ?

 **SparksEverywhere :** Yeah yeah

 **SparksEverywhere :** I just… I feel alone

 **SparksEverywhere :** I miss everyone

 **SparksEveryone :** Our friends

 **SparksEverywhere :** My family

 **SparksEverywhere :** Well everything

**Biderman :** Want to swing in NYC ?

**SparksEverywhere :** FUCK YEAH

* * *

**_ 6:57PM, New York City, USA _ **

**_ ChAoS _ **

**Ned :** Anyone for a Facetime ?

**Harley :** FINALLY

 **Harley :** SOMETHING TO DO

 **Harley :** If you wonder that’s a yes

**Harry :** Oh yes me too

**MJ :** why not

 **MJ :** I don’t have anything else to do

**Ned :** @Ryoko ? @Peter ?

**Harley :** Guys ? You’re like the first to say yes usually

**MJ :** They’re just occupied doing whatever they are doing

* * *

**_ 8:16PM, New York City, USA _ **

**_ The Idiots _ **

**Ned :** Peter ?

 **Ned :** Peter ??

 **Ned :** PLEASE ANSWER

 **Ned :** HARRY WHAT IS HAPPENING

 **Ned :** I AM WORRIED

**Harry :** I don’t know Ned

 **Harry :** But Ryoko isn’t answering too

 **Harry :** They went on a quick patrol around 12

 **Harry :** Its on twitter

 **Harry :** Both went home apparently

 **Harry :** So something must have happened at this moment

* * *

**_ 8:24PM, New York City, USA _ **

**_ Saving America before breakfast _ **

**ItsNotIron :** Guys, please be safe and healthy

 **ItsNotIron :** Everyone is worried af

 **ItsNotIron :** I think Tony’s gonna turn the city upside down

 **ItsNotIron :** …

* * *

 ** _8:31PM, New York City, USA_ || ** **_ 10:31AM, JAPAN _ **

**_ The whole fucking family _ **

**Katsuki AKA dad :** Wtf do you want Atsuko

**Izuku AKA pops :** Kacchan…

 **Izuku AKA pops :** Atsuko is it urgent ?

**Atsuko AKA brat #2 :** Yes it’s fucking urgent

**Hayato AKA brat #3 :** For once in your life dad

 **Hayato AKA brat #3 :** Can you, please, let us talk

**Kazuma AKA brat #1 :** RYOKO DISAPPEARED

 **Kazuma AKA brat #1 :** _IT’S A CODE ORANGE_

**Katsuki AKA dad :** WHY DIDN’T YOU BEGIN WITH THAT

**Izuku AKA pops :** Ok. What do we have ? Any clue ?

**Atsuko AKA brat #2 :** …

**Hayato AKA brat #3 :** …

**Kazuma AKA brat #1 :** …

**Katsuki AKA dad :** That means no, right ?

* * *

**_ 10:54PM, New York City, USA _ **

**_ ChAoS _ **

**Harley :** I don’t want any of you to freak out

 **Harley :** But, it’s official

 **Harley :** Ryoko and Peter are missing

**Ned :** I dOn’T wAnT aNy Of YoU tO fReAk OuT

 **Ned :** OF COURSE I’M GOING TO FREAK THE FUCK OUT KEENER

**MJ :** Ned, not the time

 **MJ :** Everyone is worried but I’m sure we can do something to help them

 **MJ :** Right ?

**Harley :** I don’t know ?

 **Harley :** Ned you’re the hacker here

 **Harley :** Hack something ?

**Ned :** well

 **Ned :** Karen is connected to my computer

 **Ned** : I’ll see what she has to say

**Harry :** I still think Peter is mocking us

 **Harry :** did he really named is fucking IA KAREN ???

**MJ :** Yes, he did

 **MJ :** A problem with the name ?

**Harry :** No, not at all

**Harley :** FOCUS HAROLD

**Harry :** ugh ok ok

 **Harry :** I’ll see what I can do

* * *

 **_ 11:09PM, New York City, USA _ ** **|| _7:09AM,Wakanda_ || _1:09PM, Japan_**

**_ TotallyNotHeroes _ **

**MemeQueen :** Harley, what the fuck is happening

 **MemeQueen :** I heard my brother having a call with the Avengers

 **MemeQueen :** Pete and Ryo are missing ???

 **MemeQueen :** I DIDN’T KNOW

**FuckEther :** My parents told me

 **FuckEther :** Because Izuku and Katsuki told them

 **FuckEther :** Apparently they don’t have any clue

 **FuckEther :** please do you have any ?

**PotatoBoy :** Ned looking into Karen

**CarWithoutGravity :** Well, if her family knew she was a hero

 **CarWithoutGravity :** MAYBE THEY COULD HELP

**FuckEther :** Hisashi stop

 **FuckEther :** We had this conversation for like a million times

**MemeQueen :** And what did Karen say ?

**PotatoBoy :** No idea, it’s only been 10 minutes

**CarWithoutGravity :** Tell us if you have anything

* * *

 **_ 1:39AM, New York City, USA  _ ** **|| _9:39AM, Wakanda_**

**_ Ze Avengers _ **

**IronDad :** FRI didn’t find anything

 **IronDad :** She can’t contact Karen

**Mama-Spider :** No one knows anything, I asked all of my contacts in NY

**CyborgCommunist :** Maybe they are just hiding ?

**BelieveICanFly :** did you ask Daredevil or Deadpool ?

**TheGreenMan :** I called them, they know nothing

**IronSon :** Or they do but don’t want to tell us

**AdaptaThor :** SO WHAT ARE WE WAITING

**BlackPanther :** I do think, that’s a little bit paranoid

**IronSon :** I’m just worried

 **IronSon :** As all of you should

 **IronSon :** But it looks like its some joke for you

**IronDad :** They can’t be that far…

* * *

**_ 3:42AM, New York City, USA  _ **

**_ ChAoS _ **

**Ned :** I HAVE SOMETHING

 **Ned :** KAREN FINALLY TALK TO ME

**Harry :** WHAT DID SHE SAID

**Harley :** FASTER NEDWARD WE DON’T HAVE THE WHOLE DAY

**MJ :** Let him breath, we’re all worried.

**Ned :** Last time the Spider-costume was active

 **Ned :** It was in Bronx

 **Ned :** Really far from Pete’s home

 **Ned :** But I activated the costume to see where it was

 **Ned :** It’s at Pete’s apartment

 **Ned :** I called May to be sure

 **Ned :** The costume is on his bed

 **Ned :** not only his

 **Ned :** Ryoko’s costume here too

**Harry :** That doesn’t make sense ??

 **Harry :** Why are the costumes there ?

**MJ :** Ryo hates to have her costume somewhere else than her place

 **MJ :** I remember her telling

 **MJ :** That if her costume was at Pete’s then…

**Harley :** THEN WHAT MICHELLE

**Ned :** He said her name

**Harry :** You’re cursed now

**MJ :** Then they’re hinding somewhere out of NY

 **MJ :** And Keener I really hope you know what flowers you want at your funerals.

**Harley :** Fuck.

* * *

**_ 7:20AM, New York City, USA _ **

**_ Spider-Parents _ **

**Tony :** Any news ?

**May :** Nothing, except that their costumes are here

**Matt :** So it’s something that concerns them and not Spider-Man and Sparks

**Natasha :** MJ told me that Ryoko once told her

 **Natasha :** That Ryoko explicitly said that if her costume was there

 **Natasha :** Then they were hiding out of the city

**Tony :** Why ? If they are hiding, why aren’t they answering ?

**May :** I think…

 **May :** They are scared ?

 **May :** Maybe they don’t want us to be in danger ?

**Matt :** They’re out of New York

 **Matt :** They don’t have many places to go

**May :** …Tennessee ? With Harley ?

**Tony :** They wouldn’t take that risk

 **Tony :** If they don’t want to use their phones

 **Tony :** Going to Harley’s is stupid

 **Tony :** But I have a safe house in Malibu

**May :** What ?

**Pepper :** Why am I not surprise…

**Tony :** I can ask FRIDAY to scan it

**Matt :** If there is anything, tell everyone

**Tony :** I will don’t worry

* * *

**_ 4:37AM, Malibu, USA _ **

─ A “safe house”, Tony said. More like a fucking manor, Pete.

─ Well, at least they’ll know where we are.

Ryoko sighed. She only wanted to have a quick patrol with her friend but they ended going to the other side of the country to escape… something.

Her red eyes were fixed on the TV, Ladybug was playing on it. Nothing else to do at 4 in the morning after all. Peter was on the other side on the couch and was biting his nails nervously.

─ Peter, calm down. We don’t have our phones, our costumes or anything that can linked us to Spider-Man and Sparks. If they found who we are, well we just have to contact Tony and cry a little.

─ What- No ! We don’t always need someone help !

─ Oh, because that’s your safe house ?

─ Ugh ! Whatever !

Peter stormed out of the room, going into one of the numerous bedroom. The other just sighed once again and kept watching the show.

* * *

 **_ 7:54AM, New York City, USA  _ ** **|| _3:54PM, Wakanda_**

**_ Ze Avengers _ **

**IronDad :** I found the idiots

 **IronDad :** Don’t worry about them

**IronSon :** WHAT

 **IronSon :** WHERE ARE THEY

**Mama-Spider :** Are they ok ?

**BlackPanther :** I’m glad you found them.

**IronSon :** WHERE TONY

**IronDad :** In a safe house, I talked to Sparks through FRIDAY

 **IronDad :** They don’t want anyone else to know where they are

 **IronDad :** You just need to know they’re fine.

* * *

**_ 8:14AM, New York City, USA _ **

**_ ChAoS _ **

**Harley :** They’re fine

**Ned :** WHO

 **Ned :** PLEASE TELL ME ITS RYO AND PETE

**Harry :** Where are they ?

**Harley :** I don’t know

 **Harley :** Tony didn’t say anything

**MJ :** Surely in his safe house

**Ned :** How do you even know MJ

 **Ned :** No don’t answer that

**Harry :** Don’t ask, its MJ

**Harley :** You know where ?

**MJ :** If Stark didn’t tell you

 **MJ :** I won’t

**Harley :** WHY

 **Harley :** I JUST WANT TO KNOW WHERE THEY ARE

**Harry :** To do what ?

 **Harry :** Fly there and give away their position ?

**Harley :** Ugh

* * *

 **_ 8:18AM, New York City, USA  _ ** **|| _4:18PM, Wakanda_ || _10:18PM, Japan_**

**_ TotallyNotHeroes _ **

**PotatoBoy :** TONY FOUND THEM

**MemeQueen :** OH MY GOD

 **MemeQueen :** ARE THEY FINE ?

**FuckEther :** I’M GONNA TELL MY PARENTS WAIT

**CarWithoutGravity :** I think your parents can wait 5 sec

**PotatoBoy :** Fine, but where that’s the question

**MemeQueen :** What now

**CarWithoutGravity :** They’re hiding, so they don’t want anyone to know right ?

**PotatoBoy :** Apparently

* * *

 **_ 8:22AM,New York City, USA  _ ** **|| _10:22PM, Japan_**

**_ The whole fucking family _ **

**Atsuko AKA brat #2 :** Retsuko told me, that Ryoko is safe

**Katsuki AKA dad :** Finally

 **Katsuki AKA dad :** That was fucking long

**Izuku AKA pop :** Do you know where ?

**Kazuma AKA brat #1 :** Nope, no one knows where

**Hayato AKA brat #3 :** At least she’s safe

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think ?  
> I'm not really confident because english is not my first language (it's french actually), so if they is any mistakes tell me please !


End file.
